Power Rangers Season 1 returning rangers
by XPowerxRangersX
Summary: My own version of my favorite power rangers and how i would have made a new season... more 'episodes' to come!
1. The Beginning

_Note: Anyone who wants to read this may want to go to_

_s486./albums/rr223/XpowerxRangersX/_

_To see pictures of the rangers, to get a better Idea of what they look like_

**Episode one: The beginning**

" I'ts Ranger time!" I shout. i quickly morph into a pink suit and helmet. i kick the gross looking mutant in the face.

"Ach! that was my good side!" the Mutant whined. I had no sympathy for him.

" Pink slasher!" I yell as a pink saver enters my hands in a beam of light. I smash the Mutant to bits and he explodes into a burst of flames. i quickly de-morph and clutch my aching side. I couldn't believe the Mutants were back. we had already destroyed King Mondo... who could be there new leader?? I knew what I needed to do, and I needed to do it soon!

"Come on Circut! hold still!" I laughed at my Mechanical bird pet, Circut.

"he he. it tickles! stop it trip!" he squiggled out of my hands and back onto his perch. I quickly tightened the last bolt on his Middle and smiled. when i decided to live in the year 2008 instead of 3000 i knew i was in for some challenges. i loved learning about all the technology of this time... but i was constantly doing modifications on Circut, because he wasn't built for the climate in 2008. I suddenly stared into space. i was having a vision( I get this alot, because I come from the planet Xybria)

"Trip, are you ok? Trip!" Circut was pulling harshly at one of my short green strands of hair.

" Cut it out Circut!" I whacked him in the beak and he flew back to his post. " i just had a vision.. there was this g-" i didn't get to finnish because there was a knock at the door. i was worried about who this was, so I cautiously went to answer the door. I stood in awe as I saw the exact same girl I saw in my vision. she had Brown hair and a Pink shirt.

" Trip?" She asked as she looked at my green hair and Worried facial expression.

" uhh...uhhh. yeah." I answered cautiously. The girl smiled with relief.

" I need your help, Would you come with me, please?" She said affectionately.

"No! i dont know who you are or what you want, but stay away from me!" I shouted and kicked her in the stomach. the next thing i know she had grabbed my leg and twisted me onto the ground, then, I blacked out...

"Heeeyah!" I said as i kicked my opponent in the shoulder. he quickly made a comeback and went for my legs, and i jumped over him and onto his leg. Unable to move the Opponent slumped to the ground in defeat.

" Very nice Tori." My sensei says. We nod and I go back to my room to clean up. Ever since i was a little girl i have been taking ninja training. I was one of the best students at Ninja Academe. there was a a quiet knock at my door. i expected it to be sensei so i quickly put on my mask and went to the door.

" Hello Se.." I stopped in mid sentence. it was not sensei at the door, but a girl with a white jacket and Pink sleeves. her brown eyes stared through my Mask.

" Tori?" She asked.

" Yes. that's me." I bowed to her. "do you come for a Fight?"

" not exactly.. but i need you to come with me. its really important." she nodded

"I uh.. I don't think my sensei would aproove..." What a great excuse...not!

" If we could tell your sensei what we were doing, he would very much approve... but we can't do that." She answered with a strange look on her face. I don't know why, but for some reason I nodded and left with her. when she opened the car door and sat down. i gasped when I saw a boy with green hair passed out on the other side, and a mechanical owl tied to the seat.

10 pins went crashing down and I pumped my fist in the air.

"Strike!" I said happily and went back to to wait for my next ball. I loved bowling since i was a little kid, and I've gotten pretty good, I learned my signature move, the tornado spin from my teacher 3 years back, and have won 4 tournaments so far!

" Nice strike." Said a voice from behind me. I turned to see a girl with a big smile and brown hair. " Oh...sorry. i thought you were someone else. you wouldn't know where a Max Cooper may be?" I smiled back.

" Your looking at him." She gave me a look. and looked over my short stature, and my smiling face, then started laughing.

" Sure kid, now do you want to tell me where he REALLY is?" I scowled at her.

" I'm not a kid! and I AM Max Cooper!" I argued. she looked at me seriously for the first time.

" You're not joking are you." She said.

" Nope."

" Then come with me. i need you for something... important." she looked reluctant to ask me that, but i wasn't about to say no. I followed her to the car where a girl was sitting with eyes wide, like she was scared. and when I got in the car, I knew why.

"Andros, Lunchtime!" Karone called from the kitchen. Karone was my sister, and the better one at cooking. I pulled my long blonde hair up and went downstairs. For the longest time Karone and I lived in space with Deca, our spaceship... but soon, we wanted to know what it was like to live on earth.

" Sandwiches again!" I moaned. " Don't you know how to make anything else!" Karone frowned.

" Complain, Complain, Complain, is that all you do!" She yelled. I smiled at her frustration. i loved to bug my sister. I took a bite out of the sandwich and the doorbell rang.

" Go get the door Andros." Karone mumbled as she Chewed her sandwich. I moaned at her and went to answer the door. A young girl with brown hair, and looked real tired.

"are you ok?" I asked. she smiled weakly at me.

" Yeah, just tired." her smile turned into seriousness.

" I need you to come with me. it's urgent." Her voice was heavy with concern. I wasn't one to doubt people, but this was a little weird. Without taking my eyes off the girl I shouted to Karone.

"i'm going out. i'll be back in a bit!" we both ran back to the car and as we were driving away I saw Karone come outside.

" What about your lunch!"

We had finally made it back to the clock tower. I was relieved and tired. the Mutant really got my Side bad and it was starting to hurt. I got out and untied the Owl who quickly went over and started pulling on trips hair, trying to wake him up.

"Trip! wake up! lets make a run for it!" the Owl Shouted. i was amazed it could speak

" So, Alyssa, is it... can you please tell me why this kid is unconscious." Tori asked. Trip started to stir.

"Ugh.. my head." Trip rubbed his temples and opened his eyes. he immediately tried to back away from me.

" What do you want with us! and why did you try to kill me!" Trip shouted. but quickly shut up and held his head in his hands, I must have thrown him harder than I had intended.

" Andros, help me get Trip inside. and Tori, grab Circut."

" Don't toch me!" Circut yelled as Tori took Cicut's wings in her hands. Trip groaned as we helped him up the stairs into the clock tower. We sat him down and I gave him an icepack, and I grabbed myself one and started to sit down. Andros jumped up to help me .

" Are you sure your OK, Alyssa?" He asked, Worriedly.

" Yeah..." I lifted my shirt a bit to expose my Bruise, it didn't look too bad. I'd had worse with King Mondo. Tori and Trip Gasped when they saw my side.

" Oh my gosh. what happened to you!" Tori gasped. I realized this must look pretty bad to people who have never seen horrific injuries every day.

This brings me to my main point." I tried to stand up but Andros pushed me down. I sighed. I realized this guy was gonna be pretty protective.

" Andros, Go grab that box on the counter." Andros obeyed like a puppy, i noted this to myself. He handed me the box and sat down.

"you'll never believe what I'm about to tell you... but... you're power Rangers." Trip, and Max looked shocked. Tori started to laugh.

" Ok, where are the Candid Camera's. Power rangers! that's like a little kid show!" Tori laughed. but stopped suddenly when she saw my look of seriousness.

" Guys... I think she's serious..." Andros said quietly, i turned to look at his face. it was very pale and his eyes were wide. i thought he may pass out. This time i stood up without Andros pushing me down. he was too shocked to say anything. I lifted up my sleeve and revealed my morpher.

" I'm the pink ranger." I walked over to Max and handed him a morpher.

" You're the Blue ranger Max, your skilled and Your hand eye coordination is sharp." Max looked like a little kid in a candy shop as he put on his morpher. a blue ring Covered max and he smiled.

" I feel so powerful!" He said, fiddling with his morpher.

" Trip, you're the Green ranger, you're smart and Friendly." I handed him another morpher. just as he tried to put it on Circut grabbed it out of his hands. and flew onto a High Beam, at least 15 feet in the air

" i don't trust this thing Trip." Circut warned, Trip moaned.

" Circut, bring it here." Commanded trip. I was tired of Circut being obnoxious. I jumped 20 feet in the air and grabbed the morpher off his wing and landed on the other side of the room. Circut was too surprised to move. and so were the rest of the rangers...well other than Trip, who ran over, took the morpher, and shoved it on his wrist before Circut could grab it again. A green Ring covered Trip and he too, smiled with power. I started to grab out the next morpher when Tori spoke.

" Why us? I mean, Max here is just a kid.." Max scowled at her

"I'm not a kid!" He pulled his morpher out and was about to press a button before Trip Tackled him. i would have done it for him. but I was pretty sore from doing that jump with my side hurting.

" What are you doing!" Max shouted pushing Trip off him. Trip moaned and Held his Shoulder. Andros went over to help him up while I explained why to Max.

" You don't know what could have happened! you haven't even morphed for the first time yet. I grabbed the next morpher out of the box and handed it to Tori

" You are the Yellow ranger, Strong and Skilled in mind and spirit. You were all picked for a reason Tori. When you were just children. You were chosen by fate itself. The new ranger names were given to me by the last red ranger before he... he said that when the time came, you would all be the chosen rangers. and now is the time." By this time Tori had put on her morpher and been powered up.

I walked lastly over to andros, who was helping Trip into a chair. Poor kid, just wasn't his day... "Andros, you are the Red ranger. you are the leader of the Power rangers, and the strongest of them all." I handed him his morpher. He looked astonished.

" Me? the red ranger? the leader?" He shook as he put the Morpher on his hand. this time it wasn't just a ring. Red light covered the entire room. Everyone oohed, and ahhhed...except for me. I had seen this before. now that all the rangers had there morphers they went around gossiping to themselves. I pulled trip aside.

" One of the reasons you were picked was because you would someday create Circut, and we need someone to warn us of danger." I said Sternly. Trip looked confused.

" Circut can't detect danger." he said with confusion. I handed him a folded sheet of paper.

" I found this in the Box that held the morphers. I need you to program it into Circut." Trip quickly looked over the paper and grabbed Circut, a screwdriver. and some rope.

" let me go trip! they must have hypnotized you!" Circut Was tied down to some boards and Trip quickly programed Circut. when He was restarted he blinked twice. everyone was huddled around Trip and Circut, to see if the program would work.

" Alyssa, i'm sorry about before, i didn't Compute what you were saying... now I understand." Circut said. everyone cheered. but we didn't have much more time for that.

" A Mutant has been spotted in the Woods, go get him rangers!" Circut shouted. I quickly pulled all the rookies with me and we ran towards the Woods. But right before we got there Andros stopped me.

" are you sure your well enough to fight?" he asked. I felt fine now. the Adrenaline rush of being able to fight with help eliminated the pain. I nodded to him. "what about you, Trip?" that poor kid had been knocked out and Tackled, and he certainly looked like he had been hit by a car. but he also nodded.

"I'm fine, I promise." He continued to run into the forest and we all ran with him. Suddenly we heard deep laughing, we turned the corner and saw a Mutant with one Huge green eye and lightning bolts coming from his head. warts covered the rest of his Dark blue and green body.

" What a 'Shocker! power rangers!" the Mutant said, facing us. I looked at max, who looked as fearless as The first red ranger. and Tori, who looked like she might just pass out. I didn't have time to evaluate Trip and Andros because the mutant quickly shot a bolt of lightning right at us... sadly, nobody knew how to dodge mutant attacks but me. so the four rookies flipped over and landed on there backs. I quickly ran over to see the damage. Nobody was seriously hurt, just a small bruise here and there.

" Ok, here's what were going to do. Raise your morpher like this." I raised my morpher in front of my face. the rookie's followed. " and say Ranger Power! and press the buttons 220. Ranger power!" I shouted and pressed the numbers on my morpher. I quickly turned into the pink ranger.

" Ranger power!" the rookie's shouted in usion. they were all transformed into rangers. they immediately checked each other out, but I didn't have time for that.

" Watch out!" I shouted as the Mutant tossed another Spark at us. It was amazing what ranger powers can do to a person. They all jumped out of the way. and Andros landed a steady kick on the Mutant's Side, in turn, making him topple over like a stack of bricks. he couldn't get up on his own.

" Pink Slasher!" I shouted and my Pink saver entered my hands. I quickly slashed the Mutant to bits. He certainly wasn't coming back. He exploded in a poof of flames. " Now say power down." I said after the mutant's fire was gone.

" Power down." they all said in Usion. and they were de-morphed. we all exchanged High Fives and ran back to the Clock tower to Congratulate each other.

" I'm sorry master. the Lightning Mutant was destroyed." A Yellow mechanical robot said sadly to a man hidden in darkness.

" you STUPID ROBOT!" The man Shot a blue laser of power at him and the robot flew across the room landing in a pile of metal. The man stood up. revealing the metal side of his face.

"i'll destroy those power rangers if its the last thing I do!" He shouted, grabbing A knife out of his knee.

" That was, amazing!" Shouted Max as he ran into the clock tower and did a flip. Tori and Andros walked in next.

" That was amazing! I've never kicked anyone at that level of elevation before!" Andros said with amazement. Tori laughed at him.

" I thought Trip was supposed to be the nerd." that made everybody laugh. but i had to tell them the serious news.

" You guys, i really don't want to rain on your parade..." I said, choosing my words cautiously

" Then dont!" Max said, flopping down on the couch. a roar of laughter filled the Tower. Doves flew in every which direction trying to get out of the clock tower. i walked over and opened the window. everybody was in awe when they saw the view.

" This is...amazing!" Trip said. the view was the entire city and the countryside. and we could see it all from this small window.

" You guys... Today's Mutant was just sent to see how tough we... well I was." I said. i got strange looks from the rest of them. " You see, they didn't know about you guys yet.. and now that they do...things are going to get alot tougher... you have to be motivated to learn, and be ready for pain.." This was hard to say, and the looks were not making me feel any better. silence fell for about a minute. then Andros spoke.

" I don't care how long it takes me to learn the powers of these Morphers, or how much pain i am caused. I am going to save the world." He said with power.

" I vote the same." Said Tori

" Count me in." Max said, jumping up from the couch.

" don't forget me!" Trip chimed in. " We were chosen, and were not about to give up!"


	2. Follow the leader?

**Guess what! I'm back! I'm sorry that i haven't uploaded in like, forever!! but i'm planning on uploading 2-6 today! so hope u enjoy it!! anybody wanna review?give me feedback please!!!! thanks! 33**

* * *

****Andros POV****

* * *

I walked stealthily through the kitchen at midnight. I had been out with the other rangers celebrating our firist victory, and I was trying to sneak in before- Suddenly the light turned on.

" Where have you been?" Karone said as she walked into the kitchen with her hands on her hips. this was what i was trying to avoid, contact with Karone.

" You said you would be back in a little bit, and you just leave me here, with no Idea where you went and without finishing your lunch!" She looked like smoke may just puff out of her ears. her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of my face.

" Oh my god, Andros! what happened to you." She brushed her hands over the bruise I had gotten from the first blast from the Electric Mutant. i winced at the pain, she quickly pulled her hand away.

" Did you get in a fight? Andros, you're not getting involved with the wrong people?" My cheek's flared at the thought of my friends being the 'wrong people'

" No! i just tripped, and my friends are NOT the wrong people!" I brushed past her shoulder and locked my door, I knew this was childish, but It was all I could do to stop myself from shouting ' My friends are power rangers and I'm the red ranger!' I looked in the mirror and winced at my face. there was a pretty bad bruise beside my left eye. I didn't notice it because everybody else had a bruise or two. I changed out of my dirty clothes and put on pajamas. then fell asleep.

" Andros, Andros, Andros are you there?" a muffled voice called from space. I awoke with a jolt to see it was only 6:29am and the voice was coming from my morpher.

" Uh...hello?" I asked the Morpher. I had no Idea they could talk.

" Andros, where are you? you were supposed to be here a half hour ago!" The morpher spoke, then I realized the voice, it was Tori. I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. I remembered that I was supposed to meet the other rangers at the clock tower for ranger training. I was about to run out the door, when I heard Karone crying in her bedroom. Just because Karone was younger than me didn't mean that she was a wimp, Crying was unusual for her. maybe she was hurt, or sick. I burst in to see her looking at a book, tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly hid the book and wiped her eyes.

" What?" She sniffed. I went to sit next to her and opened the book that was next to her. it was a family picture, of our parents and Us. My eyes started to water too. Our parents died when we were just little kids.

" I don't want to loose you too." She Whispered, looking at her feet. I Held her in my arms for what felt like forever. but only lasted a couple of minutes

" Karone, I won't ever leave you, Ever." I told her when I let go. She had stopped crying but her eyes were puffy, and I realized mine were too. She smiled at me.

" I have to go now, but I promise I'll be back before 6, alright?" The smile left her face, she turned away. but she nodded yes. I got up and ran out the door. I was now a whole hour late. When I got there they all looked at me angrily.

" We've been waiting for a hour for you!" Tori Hissed.

" Yeah where have you been! we were getting worried." Alyssa said, walking over from the window.

" I was here on time." Max said triumphantly. Everyone scowled at him. I heard a comment from everybody but Trip, who was staring into space. I didn't think much of it, at least he's not criticizing me.

" Well come on everybody, we gotta start." Alyssa said walking down the stairs. Tori and Max obediently followed. I turned to look at trip still staring into space.

"Trip, Trip. you in there?" I shook his shoulder, He jumped with surprise.

"Oh." Trip looked at me and his face resembled a beaten puppy.

" I lost my parents when I was younger too." He said solemnly. I jumped, I didn't remember telling anybody about my parents.

" How did you.." I looked at him with raised eyebrows. He pointed to the Gem on his forehead.

" It gives me images of the past and future." He sighed and looked out the window, Alyssa was just getting the rest of the group outside.

"We better go." He said without emotion, and Slumped out the door. I knew how terrible it was to loose parents. We ran down the stairs to see Alyssa leading the rest of us in Drills.

** ********

" Ugh, 4 miles? thats crazy!" Max sighed as he flopped down on the couch. I had to admit, the running was alot of work. Trip and tori fell over laughing when they got up the stairs. Alyssa had tripped over a rock and got a Face full of mud on the way back. and Trip and Tori found it hilarious. Alyssa was wiping her face as I got up the stairs. I had been thinking about what Karone had said, and ended up trailing the rest of the team, talk about leadership. I wanted to be a ranger more than anything, but i knew that if I did, i may end up hurt, and I dont think Karone could deal with that. but if i didn't, the entire world may be destroyed.

"Cut it out guys!" Alyssa shouted at Tori and Trip, who quickly shut up. I jumped at the sudden burst of noise. now it was max's Turn to laugh. the look on Tori's face was indescribable.

"Andros, talk some sense into these kids! you're their leader!" Alyssa whined. I didn't know the first thing about being a leader.

" Uhhhh... Stop?" I asked the rest of the team, they either thought i was totally whimpy, or they didn't hear me, because the laughing persisisted. Alyssa stomped her foot and looked at me angrily. I didn't know what to do, I ran. I ran down the stairs and out into the forest. I heard my name being called behind me. I ran into the forest until i thought my legs would just stop and the rest of my body would slide off. I looked straight into the sky and sighed. _Mom, Dad, what would you do?_ I don't know if I was expecting an answer or anything because I kept staring for awhile. then I heard my answer, but it wasn't what I had expected.

" You could simply ask them once I destroy you!" I turned arround just in time to see a cactus looking mutant with a Red flower on its head shoot some jiant sized thorns at me. I didn't have time to react so I ended up getting hit. I rolled to the ground Grabbing my side, where I got stabbed with thorns. I stood up quickly and morphed.

" Ranger power!" I shouted and I turned into the red ranger. I ran towards him and planted a solid kick on his Head. this time the Mutant didn't fall over, he threw more thorns at me, explosive ones. This time,though, the mutant hit me pretty bad and I de-morphed. I was in tons of pain and i thought my head would explode, insead I fell unconcious.

** ********************

" What happened to him!" A voice called. it was blurry and i couldn't tell who it was. another voice, a close one spoke next.

" I Found him in the forest. I think he must of passed out from exhaustion. poor kid." That was the last i heard. then I blacked out again.

** ********************

The next time I woke up I didn't hear any voices. I sat up and realized that I was laying on a bed in the clock tower. I immediately reached up to my head and winced. I felt bandages surrounding my forehead. I stood up and had to grab onto the wall to steady myself. I guess I got hit pretty hard. I wobbled down the stairs and overheard the rest of the team talking.

" I think we were too hard on him. He's never really had to be a leader, and thats alot to put on a guy in one day." Max sighed, looking towards the doorway where I was hiding, Thinking of me i guessed.

" I'm sorry about this you guys. I shouldn't have sent you running 4 miles, making the poor guy pass out from exhaustion. then fall down a hill, that must have hurt." I heard Alyssa murmur. My eyes filled with embarrassment. I flew out of the corner and stomped over to the table, the other's eyes flew open and they ran over to me.

" are you alright?" Tori asked looking at the bandage on the top of my head. "That was a pretty nasty fall you took." I fumed.

" I didn't fall!" I pushed them away and walked over to the window.

" I was attacked by a Mutant. everybody's eye's widened.

" What did it look like?" Alyssa asked.

" It was a cactus, and it shot explosive thorns at me." I was secretly proud of myself for trying it alone, and i thought they would think i was brave! instead they all fell over laughing, My face flared a Deep red.

" A cactus! if you wanted to lie, could you think of a REAL mutant?" Trip laughed, and I thought he was the only guy with any sympathy for me. I ran out the door again, this time stopping when I got outside. I morphed and ran into the forest. if they weren't gonna believe me about the mutant. then I would have to prove them wrong.

"Show yourself Mutant!" I yelled. Nothing happened. I called out again.

"Show yourself!" This time the mutant did show.

" So you came back so I could beat you up again eh Red ranger!" The mutant said with an echoey tone. I clenched my fists at my sides, I couldn't let him win. I punched The Mutant in the face and kicked him 3 times repeditively in the stomach. He didn't even flinch. He tossed some explosive thorns at me and I jumped over them, Pulling a kick right through his flower, Only causing Spores to land on my leg.

"Ahh!" I shouted as the Spores took my energy and sent it to the Mutant. Thats when I knew I couldn't do it alone. I took one of the thorns that didn't explode and threw it as close as I could to the Clock tower. Hoping the others would see it. The spores continued to steal my energy, and I tried to take them off.

" Pink slasher!" suddenly a flash of light hit the Mutant and he toppled over.

" Hey that wasn't fair!" He yelled as the rest of the rangers flew in from the tree's. The spores immediately fell off as the Mutant's concentration broke.

" Are you alright." Asked Alyssa as she helped me up.

" I am now." I jumped into the air and kicked him, only to be shot backwards. The rangers jumped in front of me. Protecting me as he shot another row of explosive Thorns. Alyssa easilly deflected them with her saver. Then I heard a voice in my head.

" Andros, call for the 'Mega-Lazers." The voice said. I realized the voice was Circut.

"Everyone! call for the Mega-Lazers!" I shouted as a red gun-like lazer appeared in my hands.

" Mega-Lazers!" the rest of the group shouted as green, pink, blue and yellow lazers fell into the hands of the rangers.

"Fire!" I shouted as we all simultaneously shot different colors of light at the Mutant.

"Ach!" he shouted as he fell backwards.

"Yeah!" Max shouted as he jumped into the air. We all high fived and congratulated eachother. another job well done.

** **Ransik POV** **

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I shot another ray of lighting at a Piranatron, it fell over backwards and exploded. I walked over to the window of the spacecraft to see Earth, no explostions, just perfectly peaceful, I couldn't deal with that.

" I'ts time." I growled.

"Yes sir." said the yellow robot. he opened the vault on the side with a small key. Smoke bellowed from the vault as a small remote fell into his hands. He quickly handed it to his master.

"Here you go Ransik sir." He said as he handed me the remote. I quickly pressed the big red button and smiled. Those power rangers didn't know what was coming

*****Andros POV***

* * *

  
**

"Well done everybody, you all did a great job." I congragulated the rest of the team. everybody was high fiving and jumping, except Alyssa. She was still looking at the fallen mutant.

"It should have exploded." She said seroiusly.

"Well maybe-" I didn't get a chance to finnish becuase the mutant suddenly got struck by a beam from the sky. The monster grew. and not just a little bit, he grew to atleast 20 stories tall. Alyssa gasped.

"They've never gotten this big before!" She screamed. I had no idea what to do. I was pretty scared, but I didn't have time to be scared. I had to push the others out of the way before the mutant stomped on us._What now circut! what now! _i scremed in my head. and then suprisingly I got an answer

" Call for the Wild zords!" Circut said, quite calmly.

"Follow me!" I said to the others as they dodged another Stomp from the mutant. they all fell in line and looked at me.

"Wild zords, arise!" I shouted while throwing my morpher hand in the air. the others did the same. suddenly we felt something like an earthquake, but it wasn't. then we saw, what may have been the most amazing sight of my life. A jiant red lion, a Yellow cheetah, a Green Bird, a Blue shark, and a pink leopard appeared in front of us. they immediately went to attack the jiant mutant. The red lion went for the feet. but only got kicked away. the Green bird wen't for the flower and got spored. I knew this wasn't going to work well. _Circut, a hint?_ I asked silently.

"Put them together." Called Circut.

"Do as I do!" I shouted once agin to the team. "Megazord power!" we all shouted at the same time. the zords magically made themselves into a jiant Robotic megazord. then, a strange power that I can't explain lifted me into the air. I kicked and screamed. i thought it was the mutant again. the next thing i knew me and my friends were inside the zord.

"Woah! this is amazing!" Trip gasped, He was at a station with a green elevated orb over a white and green small striped table.

"This is incredible!" shouted Tori, moving her hands over the Yellow orb and striped yellow and white table. the legs suddenly started moving.

" Woah!" I shouted as the megazord moved randomly in one direction, throwing us all to the side. Tori ran back to the table and stabalized the zord.

"Atleast we know how it all works now." I laughed.

" This is no laughing matter! we have to save the town!" Alyssa argued. This time. i fought with her.

" Come on guys. Max, move your hand to the right, then shove it foreward, when Max is doing this Tori, move both hands alternitavely, pretty quickly, alright?" I had no idea how i knew this, but they nodded. just as I had planned. Tori moved us foreward and Max used his shark to punch the Mutant in the head. shocks exploded from his shoulder. the mutant cactus fought back with a shocker punch we were all tossled arround. Tori clutched her stomach, motion sickness wasn't fun. i worked to stable the zord and i got word from circut._ Finally! where have you been!_

"aim for the flower!" Circut said. " call for the Zord Saver!"

" Zord saver!" I shotued and Max's shark suddenly held a silver Saver.

"Aim for the flower!" i shouted, Max threw a perfect cut through the flower on the mutant's head, the flower fell in a clump on the ground.

"NOOOO!" the mutant shouted, and he exploded.

"Yes!" we all jumped in the air with happiness.

*********************************

"Sorry we didn't believe you." Trip said as he patted my shoulder. "But a cactus mutant?" I laughed

"Guess there running out of idea's." I laughed, Tori then turned to Alyssa.

"But who IS sending the mutants, they must have a leader or something." Tori asked inquisitively.

" I think I can answer that for you, i am getting a message!" Circut said. His scew in his middle came out and opened up into a computer screen. everyone crowded arround to see what would happen. a chair appeared on the screen a voice spoke.

" Power rangers. I am Ransik, the mutant leader. surrender now or be prepared to be destroyed!" the voice cackled. the chair turned arround and showed a man with a metal mask over half of his face. we all winced at the hideousness of it. Atleast we knew who the leader was, but could we defeat them?

* * *

**Duh Duh Duuum!!! second chapter up! wooot!**


	3. A Circut helper

**Woo!!! chapter tres!! pretty good chapter for all u andros fans!!

* * *

**

****Andros POV****

* * *

It was only 5:30, what did I have to worry about... EVERYTHING! so I would be on time for Karone's sake, but I had a Gash on my head from the battle today, which I knew Karone wasn't going to let go. What if she found out I was the red ranger? What if I was discovered by Karone and she told the world who the other rangers were! but I had more than that to worry about. Ransik, an evil mutant/man was sending down mutant aliens to destroy the world. I had been standing outside my door for a while now, and I slowly opened the door. I crept inside and headed through the kitchen, just my luck, Karone was making dinner. she gasped at my forhead

"This, was not tripping, you look like you got hit by a truck!" she scanned the rest of my clothing. I looked down and noticed that my shirt and pants were torn and covered in mud and blood spurts. I winced, that must have been a pretty Gory scene the others walked in on. " tell me whats going on Andros, don't lie to me!" She fumed at me. I turned away

"I can't tell you." I mumbled and walked up the stairs. I turned arround to see just her left eye, it was dripping tears onto her red cheek. I sighed and pushed myself up the stairs. I laid down and fell asleep, no dinner or anything. I woke up at 10:30 the next morning and jumped out of bed. a head rush forced me back onto the bed before I could realize what was going on. Nobody had called me down for Ranger training, which we did every morning. Something must be wrong! I quickly put on new clothes, re-bandaged my forehead, and ran out the door.

****Karone POV****

* * *

I was waiting silently in the living room. I had a clear view of the front door. I heard footsteps running arround above me. as soon as he got downstairs I would act. the footsteps came down the stairs and andros ran through the door. _This is my chance to see what trouble he's getting into._ I stealthly ran through the door after him. Now i would know the truth.

****Andros POV****

* * *

I ran inside the clock tower with my hands raised, ready to morph. instead everybody was sitting down reading and typing into a laptop.

"Why didn't you guys call me!" I gasped. I ran all the way here expecting an attack, but instead everybody was doing late homework!

"We decided to give you a rest, you needed some after your deal yesterday." Alyssa said, marking a page inside a jiant book. "and all were doing is Researching about Ransik. I sighed and sat down. My head was throbbing but I didn't want to tell anybody. I picked up a book and continued to read.

"hey Circut, look up the coordinates N29,S46." Tori asked Circut without lifting her head from the laptop.

"sure!" Circut cheered, eager to help.

"Oh, and Circut, see if you can find out anything on Rita Repulsa." Max asked.

"anything for you, max!" Circut cheered again, eager to show off his abilities.

" And look up the Solar Eclipse Zord." Alyssa mentioned.

"Ooh, and see if you can look up Lord Zed's relationships." I asked Circut

"Overload, overload! system shutting down." Circut shouted. we all turned to see smoke coming out of his blue horns.

"Ah, Circut!" Trip shouted as he ran for a screwdriver and a mechanical device. He quickly opened Circut and Plugged in a Mechanical device. We all surrounded them to see Circuts eyes fluttered open.

"So c-c-c-c-cold." Circut stuttered. Trip unplugged the mechanical device.

"Sorry Circut, but thats all I could do to stop your overheating." Trip screwed Circut together.

"temperature returning to normal." Circut stated a couple seconds later.

"Circut, no more Data analyzing today, you may blow your Mezoflam fuse!" Trip mused.

"Sorry trip." Circut said. " Its not ususal that I get to show off." he laughed. We all went back to our books and continued research.

"No time guys! there's a mutant at the Warehouse district! hurry rangers!" Circut shouted.

"Come on guys! let's move!" I shouted as the rest of the rangers ran after me. _Here we go again._

****Karone POV****

* * *

"AH CIRCUT!" the boy with green hair shouted. all the kids huddled arround the robotic bird. this was my chance. I slipped into the room, i didn't have much time. I settled for a small coat closed and left the door creaked open.

"Sorry Trip." The bird said. The kids and andros went back to their books.

"No time rangers!" the bird shouted. _Rangers?_ The word stuck with me. Was he working for the military? No, not formal enough. None the less, everybody was gone. it was totally silent. i figured it was alright to come out. I stealthly crept out of the closet.

"Who are... HELP, HELP! RANGERS HELP! INTRUDER!" the bird squacked. I ran over to it and covered its beak.

"Shh! you're gonna let them know i'm here!" I whispered harshly. suddenly I felt a hot rush come from below me. I backed away to see the bird fuming again.

"oh dear!" i shouted. I grabbed the screwdriver and plugged the device in just as the boy with green hair did. Soon his eyes opened and he looked in awe at me.

"You're Ransik's daughter! why did you help me!" he asked.

"I.. uhh... Ransik? I'm Karone, Androses sister." I stuttered. The bird seemed to smile at me.

"Oh! sorry about that! But how did you know he was here?" He questioned, i frowned. i had been expecting this question.

"I followed him... I was getting worried. where did they go? what if he's in trouble!" I gasped, suddenly frantic.

"Don't worry he's a powe- Powerfull kid. he'll be fine, now why don't you wander back home." _Power-Ranger? _I gasped in surprise

"power ranger! Andros is a power ranger! but thats so dangerous! what if he gets hurt!" I whispered in shock.

"Don't worry! he'll be fine!" Circut shouted i had already darted out the door. warehouse district, that wasn't to far from here. I ran as fast as I could. i finally reached the ware house strict. the kids, and andros were fighting silver and gold robots.

"Heeyah!" the youngest looking kid with the black hair shouted. He tossed a robot effortlessly and it landed right next to me. i silently shriked as it looked at me with anger, then disapearred in a flash of light. soon all the robots had been kicked or destroyed. then a hideous looking Monster with a bear head and a strong body. he looked like he lifted 3 million pounds a day!

"Come on rangers! lets see if you can beat me!" the monster shouted as he jumped on the ground creating a earthquake and sending all of us onto the ground. the rangers quickly stood up. Andros stepped in front of everybody.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" he said defiantly.

"then i'll just have go to through you." The monster prepared for another attack. I had to do something, i couldn't let him get hurt.

"Andros, no!" I shotued as I tackled him to the ground. then everything went dark.

****Andros POV****

* * *

"Andros, no!" A voice shouted. I turned to see Karone charging at me.

"No, Karone!" it was too late, she had already jumped on top of me and we were steadilly rolling down the hill. all i could hear was the thudding of branches and my body and Karone's, tightly pressed together, bump into rocks and foilage, eventuallty we stopped. It turned out that by the time we had gotten down the hill, me and Karone had split up. I only had a couple of scrapes and a bruise, but then again, i was a power ranger. I turned to see Karone spread out on the ground, not moving. Fear flooded through my veins.

"Karone!" i shouted as I ran over to her side. her eyes were closed, but she was breathing.

"Andros! are you alright!" Alyssa called from the top of the hill. I couldn't speak. I was scared for Karone's safety. I carried her up the hill, Max joined me halfway up the hill. his shirt was torn and he was limping.

"Are you alright! is everybody else alright?" I asked worridly.

"Yeah, everybody's fine, for now. We need you up there Andros! and who is she." Max asked angrily, i was about to kill him, but then again, a stranger did just attack there leader. Karone stirred in my arms.

"Hurry! get her to the clock tower and hurry back! we have a job to do!" I carefully handed Karone to Max, who staggered under her weight and his injuries, but it didn't stop him from running back twards the clock tower.

"You. have. messed. with. the . wrong. guy." I growled at the mutant.

"You mean YOU have messed with the wrong MUTANT!" He laughed. I was tired of this guy.

"Ranger Power!" I shouted and i morphed into the red ranger. Alyssa, Tori, and Trip had already done so.

"Mega-lazers!" we all shouted and we shot the mutant down. he exploded in a crash of Light.

*****Ransik pov*****

* * *

"Come on! you stupid robot hurry up!" I shouted at my robots. they were always so slow. I shot a beam of light at a piranatron. and electrocuted him. he made a small explosion and collapsed at the ground. i smiled a bit, at least i could cause pain to these stupid robots.

"here you go, master." the golden robot sneered as he handed me the remote. I quickly pressed the red button.

"This monster is UNBEATABLE!" I cackled, and went back to my screen to watch the mutant grow.

***Andros POV***

* * *

"there it goes!" Trip shouted as we followed the monster's head rise up.

"i'm here!" max shouted from the distance, he was running back from the clock tower full speed.

"Wild zords, arise!" we all shouted as our zords came from the hills above.

"wild zords, combine!" I shouted and the wild zords obeyed by turning themselves into a jigantic zord. we were pulled back into the zords and we stood beside our associated tables.

"Lets give him a good punch." I nodded to the rest of the team.

"right! lets go!" Alyssa nodded back. the rangers moved their hands in unicin. we gave the monster a big punch and set it tumbling backwards. he was quick to attack and gave us a huge kick that sent us flying backwards.

"Zord-Saver!" max shouted as a silver sword entered the hands of his Zord.

"Strike!" He shouted as we worked together to slice the mutant in half.

"Yeahhaaa." the mutant yelped, and fell to the ground in a explosion.

"alright!" we all shouted.

************************************

"Is she going to be all right?" i asked as we hovered over Karone and Alyssa. she was bandaging up Karone's arm.

"yes, she's just resting." suddenly, Karone's eyes fluttered open. I sighed in relief

"Oh, Karone! thank goodness." I laughed as I held her hand. She slowly sat up. she touched her arm, which according to alyssa, just had a minor sprain.

"do you feel alright?" I asked her. she didn't speak. she just held my hands.

"I...don't..." she whispered.

"please don't stop me from being a power ranger! the world needs me." I begged.

"I...don't...want to keep you from...your destiny." she smiled. I felt so glad that she didn't want to take me away.

" And she did a lot more than just help you andros!" Circut said, we all turned around.

"What do you mean, Circut?" Trip asked.

"She scared me and knew exactly how to put in the Fuse Diffuser in perfectly! and didn't even leave it in too long and make me cold!" Circut said extatcly. we all turned to the small, beaten Karone and I smiled.

"you didn't tell me you were a mechanical whiz!" i said cheekily. she gave me a crooked smile.

"there's lots of things you don't know about me." she said slyly. I turned to look at the other rangers and they nodded in agreement.

" I would love if you helped us...and circut, out... but only if you want to." I stuttered. i wasn't sure if she wanted anything to do with these people...but she smiled.

"Of course!" she smiled.

we had a new member of the team..little did we know that it wouldn't be our last.


	4. Blackened love part 1

**Note:Lots of romance in the next two parts!**

* * *

****Karone POV****

* * *

I had only been part of the Power ranger team for a week now, and it was totally natural for me to see andros leave perfectly happy and come back with a cut and a limp. i had eventually gotten used to the pain i had when i saw his body half mangled from fighting a Frog Mutant. Circut and I always kept busy trying to find out information on Ransik and his mutants. My arm. which was still sprained, made it harder for me to record information, so we stored it in circuts ,almost completely empty, databases. the clock tower was nice and quiet as circut and I did our jobs. it was only 8:15 in the morning and the rangers were out running. Circut and I had found out alot in the past week. for example, Ransik had a daughter, Nadira, who was half human, half mutant. she stole from every store in town and she always found a free moment in her busy, evil, lifestyle, to get a perm or a manicure. Basically, she was a spoiled brat. Ransik was also human before he became evil. some chemical seapage fell onto him one night and changed his DNA, and now he's out to get humans. there was a moan at the door. I turned to see Trip and Andros helping Max wobble onto a chair. his Left leg dangled loosley behind him.

"ohmygosh! what happened!" i asked as i walked over. Alyssa had gone to get the first aid box.

"I just tripped. it's not a big deal." he sighed as he tried to stand up. that was soon over when he buckled over in and trip picked him back up and put him on the chair again. I lifted his pant leg to see a bloody gash on his ankle. Tori stepped quickly backwards. she wasn't one for the gory gasped when she saw the gash.

"Max! why didn't you tell me it was bleeding!" she gasped as she reached for gauze and antiseptic.

"Because, it's just a scrape, it's no big deal!" he mumbled. "i'm not a kid, i don't need to be taken care of like i'm 10 years old."

" It was more childish to disguise the extent of your injuries, Max! If you want to be a power ranger you have to be honest! even if it sounds stupid." she smiled and turned to Andros. They must have been talking about the time Andros fought a Cacuts monster on his own. I looked down and saw that Max's ankle was being wrapped up.

"It should be fine, just ice it for awhile." Alyssa said nicely. Max, without speaking, hobbled over to the couch, refusing all help, and laid down. Andros went outside and was going to try to teach Trip how to play soccer. Circut and I went back to doing research. It was amazing how many Mutants the previous Power rangers had destroyed. I turned to look out the window and I saw alyssa staring out into space. I walked over.

"Dreaming again are you Alyssa?" I asked cheekilly. she obviously she didn't sense the joke.

"No. I was just looking at the tree's... there...interesting." she said seriously. she walked past me and outside. I would never understand that girl.

****Andros POV**

* * *

**"No, trip! you can't touch the ball with your hands!" I laughed. Trip blushed and dropped the ball. he kicked it my way and fell over.

"Ooomhp!" he grunted. I went over to help him up. We had lots of laughs and picked up the ball. Before we could even step inside Alyssa pushed us away and grabbed our arms.

"Uhh...Alyssa, where..." Trip tried to ask, but Alyssa cut him off.

"No time to explain. go through the forest and shout if you find anybody, I mean any Mutants." she quickly changed her answer. We knew not to ask Alyssa anything while she was mad, so trip and I walked in one direction and Alyssa walked in the other.

"What is she all upset about?" Trip asked.

"I have no Idea." I Mused. Alyssa usually had a real reason to be mad. Suddenly, we heard a rustle in the bushes. Trip and I both got into ready position to fight. but what we saw wasn't what we expected. A boy, about our age, with black tossled hair and a muddy face looked at us. he was obviously injured, but he gave us a smile.

"Cole." he whispered, then fell.

"Alyssa! I think we found who you were looking for!"

*****Alyssa POV***

* * *

**I ran quickly through the forest. was it really him? had he come back from all these years. I saw a red and green shirt.

"Adam!" I screamed. "Adam!" Trip and Andros were bent over a boy with a torn black shirt. _Was he even alive_? I sprinted the rest of the way and in a matter of seconds, stood behind them.

"He got beat pretty bad." Andros said, then he turned to look at me. "But...uh... i'm sure he'll be ok." I felt my cheek and noticed tears running down them.

"Andros, pick up his other arm and help me get him to the clock tower, Trip, alert max ,Karone,and Tori about Adam's return." I sniffed. I realized I was full blown crying now and I tried to hold back more tears. I picked up Adam's other shoulder and with andros helping, carried him back to the clock tower.

*****Karone POV***

* * *

**" I can do it myself tori!" Max hissed at us when we tried to help him up. he had been laying on the couch icing his ankle for 2 hours now, and we were testing to see if it was sprained or broken.

"Well if you fall over you'll look like a fool!" I laughed. his face turned red and he put out his hands for us to hold.

"Alright. ready?" I nodded to Max and tori. they both nodded with agreement.

"one. two. three!" i grunted as tori and I pulled max to one foot. he was just starting to put a bit of weight on it when trip literally burst through the doorway and fell.

"trip!" tori shouted and let go of max. he immediately started wobbling and put his foot down.

"good thing i could put weight on it!" Max shouted at tori, but she was too busy helping Trip up.

"Are you ok?" I asked as Trip dusted himself off.

" Adam! he's back!" he shouted.

"Adam? adam who?" I asked quizotically. circut made a beeping noise.

"How is his condition?" Circut asked seriously. Tori gasped.

"Is somebody hurt?"

" yeah, and alyssa knows him...I think." Trip answered. he obviously had about as much of a clue of what was going on than the rest of us.

"Set up some medical supplies, and get some water out, hurry!" Circut shouted to us. I immediately got out the blankets and set the recovery bed. Tori had gotten the first aid box out and Trip had gotten water. we waited anxiously for 'Adam' to arrive.

"whats taking them so long!" Trip said, pacing across the floor. I laughed.

"be careful. you may wear through the floor."I joked. Nobody laughed . we heard hopping down the stairs. but what I was about to see was too much.

*****Alyssa POV***

* * *

**"One more step adam." I whispered. he didn't move. but I didn't expect to see a unconcious person help us move up another step. Andros and I hauled him up and gasped for air. Trip and Tori ran over, they took Adam from me and laid him down on the recovery bed. I had to sit down because I was feeling light headed. Adam, was back, and he was hurt. This was all my fault, he would never forgive me. Karone and tori were checking him out and bandaging him up while the boys watched and talked among themselves. I couldn't bear to see Adam in so much pain. Soon he was bandaged up and sleeping peacefully.

"I think he'll be ok." Tori said to me. "But are you ok? you look a little pale." she moved her hand up to feel my forehead, but I pushed it away. I got up and went to sit beside Adam, his hand was cold, almost like death, but he certainly wasn't dead. I never wanted this to happen to him.

"Rangers! there's a mutant downtown! hurry!" Circut shouted.

"Come on everybody, lets go." Andros nodded to max ,trip, Tori and I. he gave me a sad look that said ' i know you dont want to, but you should go to save the world'. I nodded and squeezed Adams hand and watched his chest go up and down in steady breathing. I stood up and without taking my eyes off him, walked out the door.

"Ranger power!" we shouted as we ran towards the mutant. Piranatrons surrounded a mutant with a Red scaly body and long black claws. its head was a green scaled horse head. Tori shuddered at his ugliness. the piranatrons attacked us and we began to fight back. Using our strength, agility, and karate, we easily destroyed the piranatrons. the mutant looked surprised.

"You may have destroyed my army, but you still have me to destroy! and it won't be easy!" He cackled. I couldn't stand him tearing me away from Adam. I felt huge amounts of hatred towards him and I ran up and pounded a hard kick on his middle, he pushed me away but I went back and punched him as hard as I could. he just grabbed my legs and Threw me at the ground. I was hurt and disoriented, but i didn't want to give up. I was about to punch him again until i felt hands holding me back. I turned to see andros and Max.

"Alyssa, you're not thinking strategically!" Andros said.

"He-deserves-this." I said through clenched teeth.

"Well if you want to give him what he deserves..." Max said. "Mega lazers!" Colored lazers appeared in our hands. we all lined up.

"Fire!" Andros shouted and the Mutant fell backwards, but he didn't stop. he fired his scales at us in an explosive blast, the impact made us fly backwards.

"It's not working!" Tori shouted. I suddenly had an idea.

"Combine the lazers!" I shouted. We all stood together, flipped some parts one way, and some parts the other way, and we ended up with strong lazer,

"Andros, say Mega-lazer canon, fire!"

"Mega-lazer cannon, fire!" he shouted and a beam of light exploded from our cannon, thus exploding the mutant. And as if on a timer, the mutant grew 10 times its size and it was still shocking.

"Wild zords, arise!" Andros shouted as my pink leopard appeared in the distance. Its sight calmed me a little, and for a moment, i forgot about Adam.

"Wild zords, combine!" we all shouted as our wild zords attached to form a jiant robot. we floated weightlessly up to the zords and hovered our hands over the table. we planted a couple of punches on the mutant, and we got some punches back.

"Stabilizers back online." Tori said as the zord wobbled back into stabilization.

"Zord-Saver!" Max shouted as the saver appeared in his shark's hand.

"Strike!" we all shouted at the same time, the saver exploded the mutant and he was destroyed

******************

We all hurried home to see if Adam was alright. when we got back to the clock tower, Adam was still sleeping. Karone was checking his pulse when we walked in.I hurried over.

"Is he doing any better?" I asked. Karone sighed.

"Not really, he's been sleeping since you left." she said. she went over to Circut to continue researching. I sat down beside adam. he was still resting comfortably. the boys went to go outside and practice soccer with trip. Tori went to relax upstairs. I felt like I had destroyed Adam's life... and I can't believe he was still alive, we were positive he had died years ago. his hair was messed with mud and long with time. His face covered in scrapes and bruises like every other inch on his body. His chest was wrapped with bandages and so was his forehead. then, he twitched and groaned quietly. my heart skipped a beat, he was alright! his eyes slowly opened. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I helped him sit up and he rested his head on his hands. he rubbed his bandaged temples harshly.

"are you alright?" I asked him. he didn't speak, he continued to rub his temples. at first I thought his was mad, but he fell back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

" Thank....Cole." he mumbled. I smiled, a tear escaped my eye.

"Adam." I smiled. he was hurt badly, and all the rest was good for him. I didn't tell everybody else about Adam waking up, it may give them false hope. in about a hour he woke up again. the sun was setting in the distance. I helped him sit up again and he rubbed his temples , this time, however, he was able to stop and put his head up. He smiled at me. I started crying.

"Adam." I whispered. without speaking he gave me a kiss on the cheek. his face was flushed and he was still a mess. the silence lasted awhile. he let out a little cough. I quickly grabbed the cup of water and helped him drink some. I put some pillows on his bed and let him rest his head, while still sitting up.

"Can...I go get the others?" I asked quietly. he nodded. I went out to the main room where everyone stopped what they were doing to see me.

"Is he ok?" asked Tori. I nodded.

"He's awake." I smiled. everybody else gave high fives and cheered.

"Can we see him?" Trip asked eagerly.

"A huh." I nodded. We all walked into the room where Adam was resting, nothing had changed in the 2 minutes I was gone. he still sat comfortably on the bed. as we walked in his eyebrows raised in confusion. Karone swiftly walked over and was going to check him out. Adam, not knowing who she was, backed away, it must have caused pain because he sucked in a quick breath. I went over and helped him into a comfortable position.

"Adam, I'm Karone, I'm just here to make sure you're alright." She said. the others smiled.

"Adam, what happened?" asked Andros

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Tori

"And how do you know Alyssa?" Max asked. the noise was too much for Adam, he raised his hands to his head, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples. I hushed everybody down. Adam slowly stopped rubbing his temples and opened his eyes again.

"are you ok? should we let you rest more?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to make him hurt more than he already had.

"No. I'm ok." He whispered. His voice filled my head with so many memories. it sounded like a beautiful song, he coughed again. I handed him the water cup and he drank a bit more. He cleared his throat.

" But who are the rest of you?" he asked, his voice hoarse, but beautiful.

"were power rangers. I'm Andros, the red ranger." Andros said, stepping before everybody else, but keeping his voice down. Adam cocked his head, but moved it back quickly with pain.

"I'm Max, the blue ranger." said Max. stepping to line with Andros.

"I'm Tori,the yellow ranger." Tori said, stepping up.

"I'm trip, the green ranger." Trip said stepping up. I sat still by Adam's side. His hand tensed a bit.

"Where's cole?" he coughed. I handed him the water cup, but he didn't drink anything. the rest of the ranger's looked puzzled.

"He... he's gone... we defeated king Mondo...." I said quietly. he raised his hands to rub his temples again. Everyone stood silently. he put down his hands. Karone walked over.

"I'm Andros's little sister, i do alot of research.. and If I'm correct... you should be..." she reached down and lifted hidden arm. a black morpher appared on his arm. the others gasped. Adam winced in pain. Karone quickly, but carefully, put his arm back down. He coughed again and drank some water. Karone looked concerned.

"Adam, how long have you had that cough?" she asked. my heart sped up, what if he was sick... i hadn't even thought of that.

"For a couple of weeks." he said, still hoarse. she got out a tongue depressor from the first aid kit and walked back over.

"Say ah." she said as she pressed his tongue down.

"ahh." Adam said. Karone pulled out the tongue depressor and Adam coughed again.

"It looks like you have a mild case of bronchitis." the other rangers looked at Karone with confusion. I felt my palm to the side of his head. it felt like it was on fire. he didn't look at me, and didn't show any sign of pain.

"I didn't know you were a doctor AND a mechanic." Andros laughed quietly.

" There's a lot you don't know Andros." she laughed backed. she turned to adam.

" I'll get you some medicine in the morning, but untill then, you should rest and drink plenty of fluids." Karone said nodding to the cup of water he hadn't sipped out of, he took another gulp. he rubbed his temples again. he looked at me again.

" I think we should let Adam get some more rest." I said to the others. they immediately got up and filed out of the room. Karone, quickly took his temperature, frowned and walked out. he coughed and closed his eyes.

"I feel terrible." he moaned quietly. I helped him under the blankets and gave him some more water. I got a wet rag to lay over his head and he smiled at me. "Thank you, Alyssie." he coughed. he used my old nick-name. I strokes his muddy hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. he smiled one last time before he closed his eyes.

" Don't leave me." He whispered. the sun had set and it was 10pm. I grabbed some blankets and settled down on the ground by his bed. I was so glad he was alright.


	5. Blackened Love part 2

*****Alyssa POV***

* * *

**I woke up with a jolt. something had fallen on me. At first I thought it was a mutant. but it was just blankets. it took me a minute to realize why I wasn't in bed. I stood up swaying with sleep, but I was woken up quickly with the sight of adam. he was shivering. I quickly went to his side and felt his forehead, burning up. he started to moan, but with fright. he started tossing and turning, which must be hurting him. I shook his shoulder gently.

"Adam. Adam wake up." I whispered. he stopped tossing to open his eyes and see me. his hands flew to his head. he groaned with pain. he started coughing and opened his eyes wide. I helped him up and gave him some water. his coughing died down and he continued to shake, beads of sweat running down his face. I helped him lay down again and covered him with layers of blankets. he continued to shake. I felt his forehead and sent a shiver down his back. I got a new towel to put on his head. I stroked his shoulder gently. a while later, while still stroking his shoulder he put his hand on my leg. it made me jump.

"Get warm, or you'll get sick like me." he whispered. i looked to see my body shaking with cold. I got a small blanket that I hadn't put on Adam's quivering body. he looked at how thin the blanket was. he tossed at thick blanket off the top of his body. I bent down and was about to put it back on him when he touched my hand. I could see that me being cold was making him feel worse. I took the warm, thick blanket, and put it around me. the next thing I know I'm asleep on the couch with blankets over me. I hopped up and Andros walked over.

"Oh good, your awake. I found you shivering on the chair next to adams bed. are you feeling alright?" he asked. I nodded. i was feeling fine, but I didn't know if Adam was feeling the same way. I hurried back to his bedroom and sat down beside him. he was still sleeping. his forehead had cooled down a bit, but he still had a temperature. he woke up at the touch of my cold hand. he slowly turned to look at me. I smiled.

"You feeling better?" I asked. he nodded. but he looked concerned.

"Are you feeling ok? you look really pale." He said, his voice wasn't as hoarse as it was yesterday, and it made butterflies go through my body. I nodded.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine." I stuttered. i realized I was shaking with cold again and my nose was running. "j-j-just a bit c-c-c-cold." I shivered. He frowned and sat up, without any help from me. he gave me a blanket from his bed and I covered myself without complaining. I leaned against his warm body. he shivered. I guess I didn't have enough sleep because i fell asleep right there on his side. I woke up a little later with a jolt. Adam looked at me with concern. I smiled and put my head against his side again.

"You havn't been taking care of yourself, like you promised, Alyssa." he frowned when he reached a bruise on my head. I winced. I had promised him that I would take care of myself while he was gone. and now it looks the other way around. I was still tired, but I fought the sleep to be with him.

"I'm a power ranger. things happen." I shuddered. he squeezed my hand. I leaned away and was dizzy for a second, luckily Adam didn't notice, he was rubbing his temples again. there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. Karone walked silently into the room and frowned as adam continued to rub his temples.

"You feeling alright today adam?" she asked. he nodded, but didnt' take his hands off his head. Karone pulled a box out of the bag she was carrying and opened it to reveal a bottle of pills. she took one out and gave him that and some water. he swallowed the pill quickly and laid back on the bed. he smiled at her.

"Thanks....Karone?" he asked her quietly, she nodded. she turned to look at me. "Andros told me what happened to you last night... you have to be careful or you'll get sick yourself." she scowled at me.

"I got sick last night, and she was just trying to help me out." Adam said, defending my well being. Karone frowned, but turned it into a smile.

"All right. i'll be back in a bit." she said. she left and closed the door. as soon as she was gone Adam continued to rub his temples.

"You said you were feeling better." I said with concern. he closed his eyes and laid down.

"Just worried about you." he said. I knew that wasn't the reason. I stood up on weary feet. grasping the chair so I didn't fall over.

"Get some rest, OK?" I said, he nodded without opening his eyes. I walked out of the room and got dressed upstairs. I walked downstairs where the rest of the rangers were playing cards.

" 3 of a kind, i win!" Tori laughed. Andros threw his head back and groaned. he handed Tori a coin and continued to play. I went and sat down next to Karone. she immediately lifted her hand to my forehead. I was too tired to push her hand away from me. she nodded and continued to research with circut.

"How's Adam doing?" asked Trip. I smiled.

"he's doing much better." I lied. " but I'm letting him get some more rest." the rangers nodded and continued there game.

*****Ransik POV***

* * *

**"You insolent fools!" I shouted as I shot down piranatrons left and right. "How could you let the back ranger be found!" I had worked too hard for many years to keep him contained to die, and now he was alive and well with the power rangers! he was going to be protected, so there was no use trying to get him now. Then, a pink haired beauty skipped into the lair.

"I'm sorry daddy, I really wanted to destroy the black ranger too!" the girl said, putting her perfect face into a pout. I smiled.

"It's not your fault, Nadira Honey. It's these ridiculous robots!" I groaned as I shot down another one. Nadira frowned too.

"you need a mutant to do anything right, don't we, daddy." she smirked at me. I smiled back.

"Yes dearest. Now why don't you help me pick out a mutant to destroy the power rangers!" I laughed as I walked over to the monster vault. I pulled out a tiny frozen mutant and threw him into the machine. I pressed some buttons and the container whirred. it beeped and opened up to reveal a blue beetle monster with pinsers at the top of its head.

"Stop bugging me!" he looked at me and immediately shut up. "What can I do for you, master?" he purred.

"Go down there and destroy the power rangers!" I cackled.

"Your wish, is my demand, master." the beetle said, and disappeared down to destroy the rangers.

********************************

"Haha yes! royal flush! pay up baby!" i motioned to Max with my hands. he sighed and passed over a pile of coins. we had been playing cards all morning.

"Rangers! there's a mutant at the park!" Circut announced. I put down my cards and max groaned.

"I don't want to loose again!" he whined, i was already running out the door. the rest of the rangers rushed after me. we ran quickly to the park. there was a beetle looking mutant surrounded by piranatrons.

"Stop bugging me and go get those power rangers!" he shouted to the piranatrons. the piranatrons quickly went to attack us. i planted a quick kick on the closest piranatron and he fell backwards, disapearing in a flash of light. i turned to see the rest of the rangers fighting the piranatrons. i was grabbed from behind by a piranatron which i quickly punched away and kicked to the ground. I flipped backwards and landed on top of 2 piranatrons, who disapearred. the rangers had finnished off them and we ran to face the mutant.

"Ranger power!" we shouted and we morphed into our respected ranger forms. we started to kick and punch the mutant. he was getting pretty beat. we would destroy this guy in no time.

****************************

"You stupid robots! could you give my mutant a BIT of protection?!" I growled. I shot 3 piranatrons in the head, making them explode. Nadira pouted from the hallway.

"Robots are pathetic!" she groaned. atleast SOMEBODY understood! I walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"It will be allright, we'll make my mutant big and impossible to destroy!" I laughed. Nadira laughed with me. I got the remote and pressed the large red button, i would destroy those power ranger brats, if it was the last thing I do!"

*****************************

By the time we had morphed I was exhausted. I guess thats what happens when you don't get enough sleep. I continued to punch the mutant until a beam of light absorbed his body and turned him into a jiant beetle.

"Time for the bug to do the squashing!" he laughed as he tried to stomp on us. we all dove out of the way just in time.

"Wild zords, arise!" we shouted as our zords appeared from the hills. the zords easilly combined into a megazord. we floated into the zord. our hands gracefully moving the zord. we have become used to how the zord moves. we kicked the beetle with force and it flew backwards, the bug then bit the head of the zord, infecting it with poisin. the zord shudderd and shook, pushing us left and right, having to fight to stabalize ourselves. we eventually did, but with 50%of our strength gone. I knew we didn't have enough power.

"Lets separate the zords, then we'll have enough power to destroy the mutant togehter!" I shouted.

"Megazord. separate!" Andros shouted and the zords separated into separate animals. we all spread out evenly,we tried to kick and beat the beatle, but it wasn't working. then i remembered something from the past, we had used the wild zords connection with us to create a 5 way lazer to kill a mutant.

" Use the connection with your zord animal to create energy!" I shouted to the other rangers. I rememberd how it had calmed me when I was worried about Adam. and how it had helped me so many times. when I opened my eyes the zord, and all the other zords were surrounded by light beams.

"Fire!" I shouted as I shot a lazer light at the mutant, the other rangers followed suit and we had a jiant lazer pointed at the mutant, smoke came from it's burning skin, but it wasn't enough. I knew we didn't know the zords well enough to have a good relationship with it, so I put my power coin into my zord. My light became so huge that it enveloped the mutant in a ray of light and it exploded. I took my power coin in my hands, but I was exhausted already, and with a draining of my powers I fell from the zord and de-morphed, then I blacked out.

***************************************

"Alyssa. Come on sweetheart, wake up." A voice said. I lifted my head from where it was resting confortabally. my vision was blurred and I was dizzy. I closed my eyes and laid my head back to where it was before.

"What happened?" another voice asked. the noise was too much, it sounded like everybody was screaming. I dug my head further into the darkness.

"Shh.. you're upsetting her." the first voice said. then the voice coughed.

"Go lay down, when she wakes up i'll get you." the second voice advised to the first voice. I wanted to know who was talking so I sat up slowly. as my vision became more into focus I could see that 5 people were watching me, and one was holding my head. the one holding my head was hot and it was getting unconfortable.

"Wha..?" I murmured. speaking hurt my head. I rubbed my temples a bit and my vision became more In-focus. the person sitting in front of me had medium length blonde hair and pale skin.

"She may have gotten a concussion falling from her zord." the girl sitting in front of me said. I was really dizzy and the room was spinnig, but I refused to stop trying to find out who was talking. my vision was getting closer to perfect and I could see details arround the room. I was in the clock tower laying on the couch, and Karone was sitting in front of me.I looked up to see Adam stroking my cheek with a worried look. Now that I knew who everybody was, I laid down.

"Admm, happened coin, sick, dizzy," I said. i couldn't make sense of what I was saying, but i guess adam could.

"You used up alot of the power in your power coin, when you guys were focusing your power on the mutant, that was verry brave. and all the resting and medicine has made me feel better. i came out as soon as I heard you were hurt. and Alysa, you fell pretty hard so just relax." he said soothingly.

"Glad right sorry." I mumbled. I closed my eyes again and the dizzyness went away. the room was silent for a couple of minutes. then Karone spoke.

"Alyssa. does anything hurt?" she asked. I did a mental check over my body.

"my head." I groaned. she touched the side of my head with her cold hand, it felt relaxing. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in Adam's lap, and he was looking worriedly at me. the dizziness had subsided, but as soon as I got up my head hurt. I didn't want to draw anymore attention so I sat up even through the pain. Karone moved her cold hands over my body and made sure nothing was wrong, then she went to my head. she scanned it for awhile. the pain was making me dizzy, but I didn't want to say anything. I was a power ranger, a little headache wasn't going to stop me.

"Can you open your eyes?" she asked quietly. i squinted them a bit, but the room was spinning and it made me want to hurl. I closed them quickly shut. Adam's hand pulled me from sitting, to laying on his lap again.

"Let her rest, she's just exhausted." he sighed. I was happy that i didn't have to sit up anymore, the pain was immediately gone and I fell asleep. I woke up a couple of hours later, it was late at night and it was dark. I had no idea where I was. I wasn't dizzy anymore, but I was scared. I made a small noise and someone moved next to me. they turned on a light and I saw it was Adam. his eyes still half closed with sleep. I went onto his shoulder and cried.

"Whats wrong, are you hurting?" he asked with concern. I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed. he wiped a tear from my cheek.

"For what? you saved the town." he consoled. I shook my head again.

"not about that. I said you would be the best choice to send on the mission, i am the cause of your pain, and I am so sorry." I cried. he patted my head.

"Shhhh... I was the one that wanted to go on the mission. and Ransik was the one who kept me there sweetheart." then he kissed me, and not just a little kiss. a romantic kiss on the lips. I laid down again and I knew, that he would be ok, and that he meant the world to me.


End file.
